lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Kingdom Hearts: The Video Game
LEGO Kingdom Hearts is a game by Party Inc. and the first in the series of KH games. Soon following will be II, BBS, DDD and the others. 'Characters:' UNLOCKED THROUGH STORY: *Sora (Dream) *Sora (Destiny Islands) *Sora *Sora (Atlantica) *Sora (Halloween Town) *Riku (Destiny Islands) *Riku *Riku (Ansem-Riku) *Leon *Yuffie *Donald *Donald (Atlantica) *Donald (Halloween Town) *Goofy *Goofy (Atlantica) *Goofy (Halloween Town) *Tarzan *Aladdin *Ariel *Jack Skellington *Peter Pan *Beast (Bigfig) *Kairi *Pooh PURCHASABLE GOOD GUYS: *Selphie (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Wakka (50,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Tidus (75,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Cid (100,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Aerith (100,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Huey (15,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Dewey (15,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Louie (15,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Moogle (50,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Merlin (150,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Fairy Godmother (150,000)/Available after First Visit to Traverse Town *Alice (150,000)/Available after First Visit to Wonderland *White Rabbit (30,000)/Available after First Visit to Wonderland *Cheshire Cat (30,000)/Available after First Visit to Wonderland *Mad Hatter (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Wonderland *Phil (50,000)/Available after First Visit to Olympus Colliseum *Cloud (500,000)/Available after First Visit to Olympus Colliseum *Jane (15,000)/Available after First Visit to Deep Jungle *Terk (15,000)/Available after First Visit to Deep Jungle *Kerchak (250,000)/Available after First Visit to Deep Jungle *Kala (250,000)/Available after First Visit to Deep Jungle *Jasmine (150,000)/Available after First Visit to Agrabah *Pinocchio (100,000)/Available after First Visit to Monstro *Gepetto (100,000)/Available after First Visit to Monstro *King Triton (500,000)/Available after First Visit to Atlantica *Sebastian (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Atlantica *Flounder (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Atlantica *Sally (75,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *Dr. Finkelstien (100,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *Zero (40,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *The Mayor (50,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *Wendy (30,000)/Available after First Visit to Neverland *Piglet (50,000)/Available after First Visit to 100 Acre Wood *Tigger (50,000)/Available after Second Visit to 100 Acre Wood *Rabbit (50,000)/Available after Second Visit to 100 Acre Wood *Eeyore (50,000)/Available after Third Visit to 100 Acre Wood *Roo (50,000)/Available after Fourth Visit to 100 Acre Wood *Owl (100,000)/Available after Fifth Visit to 100 Acre Wood *Hercules (750,000)/Available after Hercules Cup is Beaten *Minnie (50,000)/Available after Game Beat *Daisy (50,000)/Available after Game Beat *Chip (50,000)/Available after Game Beat *Dale (50,000)/Available after Game Beat *Snow White (250,000)/Available after Game Beat *Cinderella (250,000)/Available after Game Beat *Aurora (250,000)/Available after Game Beat *Belle (250,000)/Available after Game Beat *Pongo (100,000)/Available after all Puppies are found *Peridita (100,000)/Available after all Puppies are found *King Mickey (1,000,000)/Available after all Gold Bricks are collected PURCHASEABLE BAD GUYS: *Queen of Hearts (Bigfig) (150,000)/Available after First Visit to Wonderland *Card (Spades) (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Wonderland *Card (Hearts) (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Wonderland *Clayton (100,000)/Available after First Visit to Deep Jungle *Sabor (75,000)/Available after First Visit to Deep Jungle *Jafar (250,000)/Available after First Visit to Agrabah *Jafar (Genie) (750,000)/Available after First Visit to Agrabah *Ursula (Bigfig) (300,000)/Available after First Visit to Atlantica *Ursula (Trident) (750,000)/Available after First Visit to Atlantica *Oogie Boogie (Bigfig) (500,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *Lock (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *Shock (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *Barrell (25,000)/Available after First Visit to Halloween Town *Captain Hook (650,000)/Available after First Visit to Neverland *Mr. Smee (150,000)/Available after First Visit to Neverland *The Crocodile (75,000)/Available after First Visit to Neverland *Hades (800,000)/Available after Hades Cup is Beaten *Cerberus (750,000)/Available after Hades Cup is Beaten *Rock Titan (900,000)/Available after Hades Cup is Beaten *Ice Titan (950,000)/Available after Gold Match is Beaten *Sepiroth (1,000,000)/Available after Platinum Match is Beaten *Malicifent (950,000)/Available after First Visit to Hollow Bastion *Ansem (1,000,000)/Available after Game Beat THE HEARTLESS: *Shadow (5,000) *Soldier (5,000) *Large Body (Bigfig) (150,000) *Red Nocturne (10,000) *Blue Rhapsody (10,000) *Yellow Opera (10,000) *Green Requiem (10,000) *Powerwild (50,000) *Bouncywild (50,000) *Air Soldier (75,000) *Bandit (30,000) *Fat Bandit (150,000) *Pot Spider (5,000) *Barrell Spider (5,000) *Search Ghost (15,000) *Sea Neon (25,000) *Sheltering Zone (100,000) *Screwdiver (20,000) *Aquatank (100,000) *Wight Knight (50,000) *Gargoyle (45,000) *Pirate (30,000) *Shadow Sora (150,000) *Air Pirate (175,000) *Battleship (200,000) *Darkball (75,000) *Defender (150,000) *Wyvern (400,000) *Wizard (450,000) *Behemoth (650,000) *Invisible (500,000) *Angel Star (500,000) *White Mushroom (25,000) *Black Fungus (999,999) *Rare Truffle (50,000) *Darkside (750,000) *Guard Armor (250,000) *Opposite Armor (500,000) *Trickmaster (350,000) *Stealth Sneak (600,000) *Anti-Sora (800,000) *Kurt Zisa (950,000) *The Phantom (1,000,000) 'Levels:' 'HUB:' Traverse Town: tba Wonderland: tba Olympus Colliseum: tba Deep Jungle: tba Agrabah: tba Monstro: tba Atlantica: tba Halloween Town: tba Neverland: tba Hollow Bastion: tba End of the World: tba 100 Acre Wood: tba 'Collectibles:' Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Articles by Brobusky Category:Disney Category:PlayStation 4